


Soft as a peach

by GreenQueen86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, F/M, Pizza, Shy Dean Winchester, Successful hunt, Unprotected Sex, donna knows what she wants, donna's and dean's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen86/pseuds/GreenQueen86
Summary: Donna invites Dean for beer and pizza after a successful hunt.Until that day Dean had no idea what's underneath Donna's uniform...
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Soft as a peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spn masquerade fill and the first non J2. It was fun to write M/F for a change.  
> I hope you enjoy this little get together ;)
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated 💖
> 
> https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/12846.html?thread=4604206#t4604206
> 
> That's the prompt that inspired my fill:
> 
> "You know they'd have a hell of a lot of fun ... Donna would surprisingly be delightful and eager in bed and Dean is turned on by her curves ... it's one memorable night. Or weekend. Or a long series of hookups ..."

“I’m so glad we solved this case. That was so cool! Thanks for letting me tag along.” Donna high five’s Dean. “Nah, c’mon Donna. You didn’t just tag along, you were a big part of solving this case. Wanna grab a bite?” He’s about to open the door of the Impala when she says, “I actually just wanna go home. ‘Twas a long day. But if you want to you can come to my place and we can order pizza and watch a movie. Are you in?”.

  


Dean hesitates for a moment but then smiles at her. “You know what? I have nowhere to be right now, so why not. Yeah, count me in.” “Okay, I’m gonna take my car and we meet at my place. You know how to get there?” She walks over to her truck. “Yes, I’ll be there in ten minutes. See ya.” Both get into their cars and Donna’s the first to back out of the police station parking lot.

Dean’s sure this will be a fun night. He hadn’t really had a day off in a while, so he’s really looking forward to a relaxed evening.

  


*****

  


When Dean pulls into Donna’s driveway he can see that there’s light in her house, which means she’s already here. It’s getting dark and cold so Dean hurries to get inside. He knocks and a few seconds later Donna opens the door with her wide and disarming smile. “Dean, come in. Come in. I was just about to order pizza. What do you want?” She walks over to the phone in the kitchen and hands Dean the menu when he’s caught up. “Hmmm, I think I’ll try something crazy tonight and order the hot dog pizza. By the way, I brought beer. But I left it in the car. Be right back.” And with that he walks outside to his car. When he comes back the living room and kitchen are empty but he can hear the shower running. Dean puts the beer in the fridge and makes himself comfortable on the couch and switches through the channels as he waits for Donna and the pizza.

  


He can hear her singing in the shower and suddenly starts to imagine what she looks like naked. Which isn’t as easy as he thought it would be, because he only ever saw her in her not so sexy sheriff's uniform which didn’t reveal much of her body. But Dean’s sure her skin feels like the skin of a peach - soft. 

  


He remembers that it's been a while since he picked up a girl.

  


Dean’s still flipping through the channels when the bathroom door opens and Donna steps into the living room. He turns his head and just like that he feels like a hormonal teenager again. Her blond hair is still wet and falls onto her pretty much naked shoulders. She’s only wearing a grey top with very small straps and boxer briefs. Dean’s sure his face just turned red like a tomato. He’s glad that he has a pillow in his lap. Holy mother of Rock ‘n’ Roll. She’s smokin’ hot! The way her top is like a second skin, so tight. It underlines her curves in a beautiful way and he wishes he could touch her. Dean had no idea that that’s what she’s hiding underneath that uniform. She’s more curvy than any of the girls he’s ever been with but she looks so damn confident and hot. She seems comfortable in her body and that’s very attractive.

  


Dean clears his throat. “Uhm, I was just flipping through the channels. Still waiting for the pizza.” He’s sure she can hear how horny he is right now. That's the doorbell. Thank god. “I’ll get that. Can you get the beer and some napkins from the top drawer next to the fridge?” Donna opens the door and he kinda tries to turn his back on her so she doesn’t see his erection. That’s so embarrassing! He has seen women with less clothes on than this. But something about her turns him on. Dean gets back on the couch in time to cover his crotch with the pillow before Donna sits down next to him. “I definitely wanna try some of your pizza. Never had this one.” She crosses her legs and puts the pizza box on her lap. She’s very close. So close that Dean can feel her body heat.

  


Dean chooses a random movie because he knows that he can’t concentrate on the plot anyway. Suddenly Donna bends over to grab her beer from the coffee table which reveals the skin on her back right above the waistband of the boxer briefs. She has a small tattoo on the left side of her lower back. A blue butterfly. Dean wants to touch it, draw circles on her skin. But before he can dive into that thought too much she leans back and smiles at him. “Is it good?” What does she mean? The movie? Her skin? The tattoo? “Sorry. What?” She laughs, “Your pizza. Do you like it?” Dean lets out a deep breath. “Oh, the pizza. Yeah. Great. Wanna try some?” Donna doesn’t answer. She just leans over and grabs a slice. Her soft boob brushes Dean’s naked forearm which sends chills down his spine. What the hell is happening? It’s not like he hasn’t been with a woman before. But she drives him nuts with every tiny movement.

  


His dick hurts.

  


Dean tries not to look at her and they eat their pizza without saying anything. He has no idea what the movie is about. When they are done they put the empty boxes on the coffee table and Dean wants to tell her that...what is he gonna tell her? They are friends, they work cases together. He can’t tell her how hot she is and that he’s dying to have sex with her. “Donna, I…” She turns her head and without letting him finish his sentence just says “I know” before grabbing his face and kissing him. Her lips are full and warm and she doesn’t waste any time. Donna pushes her tongue against Dean’s lips and he lets her in. A deep moan escapes him when their tongues touch. Without letting go off him she starts to unbutton his shirt. His hands move up and down her back and he desperately wants to take off her top.

  


Dean’s shirt is only unbuttoned halfway down when Donna loses her patience and just jerks his plaid shirt and his tee off. Deans surprised about so much determination. “Wow, Dean.” Donna looks him up and down and winks at him. “I like what I see.” That gives him the confidence boost he somehow needed to take off her top and he instinctively closes his hands around her boobs, caressing her nipples with his thumbs. “Mmmmh. Feels good.” Dean’s fascinated about the way her boobs look in his hands. He starts to massage them and leans forward to kiss the silky skin in circles until he reaches her nubs. And without thinking he just pulls her nipple into his mouth. He can feel Donna arch her back. He starts sucking and her moans are getting louder. Still sucking and circling, he gets his hand back on her other breast and starts rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Dean loves the soft and yet firm feeling of her nipple between his fingers and he starts tugging and pinching. That’s when Donna grabs his hair and pulls his head back and just smashes her lips on his mouth. “Oh my god...Dean...don’t fucking stop.” She scoots closer and gets on top of his thigh, legs spread. And then she starts moving, dragging her ass and pussy over his leg. She lets go off his mouth and leans back a bit and it’s like a damn invitation. Dean sinks his face right between her big and soft boobs, burying his face in them. This is what heaven must feel like. Dean’s sure of it. His head still between her boobs, he mumbles, “Donna...mmmh... I have to...get out of my...pants.” He pulls back and both get up and out of their pants in just a few seconds, just standing there, letting their eyes wander over each other’s body. 

  


Donna just lets out a ‘Damn’ before they simply collide. Dean feels dizzy- his hands are on Donna’s ass, kneading it while her boobs are pressed against him and his hard and pulsating dick is trapped between their stomachs.

  


“Donna, you feel amazing.” He runs his hands from her ass over her hips and waist until he reaches her hair. He pulls her head back and bites down on her neck, leaving a faint mark and causing her to moan even louder. Donna leads them back to the couch, slowly. When Dean’s legs touch the couch he just sits down and grabs her waist, kissing his way down until he reaches that small line of hair that leads to the warmth of her pussy. He pushes his middle finger between her lips and moves it over her clit, which makes her legs shake.

  


God, she feels so incredible. So soft, warm and wet. Dean pushes his finger inside her and she kinda sinks onto it, rubbing herself on his palm. “Dean, I want your dick. I wanna ride you until we both feel like we’re dying.” Donna moves away from his hand and straddles him, taking his dick in her small hand and gently stroking the pink, leaky head over her clit and her wet hole a few times. If she does that a few more times Dean’s sure he’s gonna come just from that. But finally, she sinks down onto him until he’s in her balls deep. Dean feels like it’s his first time when Donna starts moving on him. She draws circles. He can feel her muscles move around his dick and it’s like the best feeling ever. Dean’s sure that his one night stands were all just girls and she’s the first woman to just take him. It feels nice to let someone else lead for a change.

  


Her boobs are moving provocatively in front of his face and he just has to grab them and he does what he did before, sucking and pinching. It makes her moan and squirm and change her pace. She goes from circles to moving back and forth, clenching around his dick every time he pinches her nipple or sucks. 

  


Dean can feel his orgasm building up, his balls drawing up and he grabs her butt, pressing her down while she moves on him, breathing and moaning on her boob.

He grabs her really tight when he hears her breathing get faster and the moans more frequent. When Donna’s orgasm rolls over her it pushes Dean over the edge and he comes in her with every thrust. 

  


Dean sinks back into the couch, still holding Donna in his arms who kinda crashed on him. It’s now that he realizes how sweaty both of them are. 

  


Their breathing evens out, Donna’s face on Deans neck and his face on hers and the only thing he can manage is to whisper, “This was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
